Beneath the Stars
by ScarlettLilly
Summary: "Why haven't we ever done this before?" Edward asks in awe of the night sky. I don't know. All I can think of is how much is out there and how much I don't really care. Being with Edward is all the significance I need. E/J slash, mature content.


**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters used within this story. They belong to Stephanie Meyer and Co.  
><strong>

**A/N: Ah, my first Twilight Fic! And of course, it had to be slash. What else would it be? Also, I really hope all the issues with FF.N lately has been solved. I don't want to post another story that no one's going to be able to see or review.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Why haven't we ever done this before?" "Edward asks in awe as he leans back to stare at the sky.<p>

"I don't know."

The spot is one that's always been there. We drive past it on date nights, but, of course, we have reservations to meet. We drive past it on the way back, but, of course, but we're _hard_ pressed to get home.

It had been raining all week, but the sky finally cleared up yesterday and the sun came out to greet us. Tonight, the dusky sky is spread out far and wide, immense and overwhelming above us. I try to think about how insignificant we are in the big scheme of things, because that's how people always say they feel when they stare at the sky or the ocean, but it doesn't feel real. All I can think of is how much there is out there and how much I don't really care. Being with Edward is all the significance I need in my life.

I lay beside him, stretching languidly on the cool grass.

He mimics my position, spreading his legs and crossing his arms behind his head.

Our arms brush momentarily and his cooler skin is soothing. Our elbows remain touching.

"Well, it's a shame, really. The view is lovely," he says.

The feeling I get when the light of the sunset radiates on his pale skin is indescribable; the memory is unforgettable. "Yeah, it is," I admit.

Watching Edward during a quiet moment, the way he's completely free and simply existing, is unreal. His openness is honest and sincere. It leaves me feeling like an intruder imposing on something private and intimate. But here we are, lying in the grass at the top of a hill, staring at the huge sky and I keep wondering how on earth I got so lucky in the first place.

It's only a short while later when the sun disappears and the only light around us is the silver glow of the full moon.

"You know, there's a story my dad always used to tell me on Halloween," I say, rolling over to nip at his neck. "About how our ancestors were werewolves…"

"Hm, really," he says, pressing a kiss to my lips.

I'm nearly lying on top of him as I respond to the kiss. "Yeah, and when they reached puberty, they would phase for the first time. It was only then could they find their imprint—their mate for life." I drag his bottom lip between my teeth, licking underneath before sucking it into my mouth.

He moans beneath me and his arms come to wrap around my shoulders. His eyes are glazed over with lust, but they are focused on me as he says: "Are you sure they weren't vampires?" He nips at my jaw, biting and licking.

I gasp at the hotness of his tongue on my skin in the cooling summer night.

"Hm, I _do _like to suck…"

"A lot…"

I chuckle, but agree as I straddle his hips. Leaning down for a kiss, I start to work on the buckle of his belt, hands trembling and heart thumping away. "I like to think you're my imprint," I continue. "But if you want me to be your vampire…"

It's such a turn-on how he just lies there; content and sexy like there's nowhere else in the world he would rather be than right here with me.

"I won't deprive you of your basal instincts," he says. His lips mold against mine and our tongue brush, sending electric sensations shooting through my body. Then his hands are fisting my shirt at the hem and they're clenching tightly as he moans into my mouth.

Belt undone, I press my hips to his, shivering at the uninhibited groan that leaves his lips. I remove my shirt and he's touching me all over, running cool fingers up and down my torso before I can do much else. His shirt comes off in turn and I waste no time latching onto a pink nipple, hard and begging to be sucked. He moans and arches into my touch, pressing our bodies closer, hot skin sliding against hot skin.

I'm drawn to his neck when his head rolls back. "I'll be your vampire," I whisper, settling between his spread legs, and then my mouth is on his neck, biting, licking and sucking. I travel lower to taste every bit of what is exposed, littering the pale skin with love bites. My fingers dance around the nubs of his nipples and he shivers.

His fingers mirror mine and I find there is something very erotic about touching each other in the same way during such a heightened moment of arousal. I chance a look into his eyes and moan at the emotion, pressing a brutal kiss to his pink, swollen lips.

"Jake…" He thrusts up and his cock is hard pressing into mine.

"Edward..."

He rubs against me, practically humping my leg and I groan, rolling my hips to ease the pressure, the hot need pulsing in my groin.

We grind our hips together and I'm lost in the sensation. My skin prickles with sweat, and I want him in me and around me just as much as I want the same from him. In what seems like seconds, my pants are down my hips and Edward's are at his side. Under the moonlight, his milky sin glows, drawing me in like a moth to a flame. His erect cock is resting proudly against his stomach and glistening beads of pre-cum leak from the tip, dripping down the swollen head and onto his stomach. I lick at the radiant skin of his flat abs and his cock twitches with interest, demanding my attention.

The sky flashes briefly above us, thunder rumbling from a distance.

Edward pulls at my hair and I groan, biting gently on the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.

"Sounds like rain, Jake…"

"Mm, so?" I ask, nuzzling his balls.

He chuckles. "And thunder…and lighting…and seeing how we're at the top of a hill…" Edward: ever the voice of reason.

"Let the gods strike us down where we fuck."

"Jake…"

I pause in my ministrations when the sky rumbles again, but now the sound is farther than it was before. "See? Nothing to worry about." I kiss him deeply, swallowing his essence into my soul, greedy for _him_. I want him so badly and I know he feels it too.

His legs wrap around me and we're slow-grinding again. The pleasure is like molten lava through my body but I want more. I wrap a hand around our erections, leaning in for a small kiss before I start rocking my hips, our hot cocks sliding sensually against each other. My body tingles pleasantly and all I can hear is our harsh breathing and Edward's needy whimpers.

He groans when I pull away.

I understand because I'm so close too, but I need to taste him.

His eyes are dark with lust as he watches me. In them, I see a reflection of myself with the moon at my back and I wonder if I look as beautiful to him as he does to me right now.

"You…are…so…beautiful…to meeee," I sing loudly. I think I'm a good singer.

Edward disagrees. He laughs and pinches my ass, but the flush of his cheeks is unmistakable. "Shut the fuck up," he says, but there's not an ounce of malice in his voice.

"Gladly." I swallow his cock into my mouth.

Within minutes, he's restless with pleasure. The muscles of his thighs and ass are flexing as he tries to thrust into my mouth but my grip on his hips keep him grounded. His skin is hot and sweaty, salty on my tongue. He's moaning without abandon and his chest is expanding noticeably with each drawn breath and gasp. His hand clenches and unclenches in my hair, tightening and pulling as my teeth scrape along the length of his shaft.

I tease his balls with my tongue, rolling them in my mouth, sucking, before letting them slip from my lips.

He groans and his eyes screw shut. His thighs start to quiver and he's no longer relaxed. He's tensing and he's close.

"Bend your legs, babe." I slip two fingers between my lips, wetting them before pushing past his puckered entrance. They stretch him gently, immediately searching for the spot that will make him scream.

His neck arches and his head falls back as he releases an animalistic growl.

_Found it. _

"You're so hot," I tell him. The sight of him losing himself makes my cock twitch and I'm past the point of painfully hard. I take my erection in hand and stroke myself as I work him to completion.

His eyes flutter open only to close again in bliss.

The moonlight reflects off a teardrop in the corner of his eye and I frown in confusion. Granted, my mouth can do amazing things, but I never thought it could make a man cry.

"You okay?"

"Don't stop," he whines.

I'll admit there were things about Edward I couldn't explain, but—"What?"

Edward's green eyes bear into mine, begging. "I'm so close, Jake. Please." He pulls me down for a reassuring kiss, fingers lost in my hair. When we separate, his ass clenches around my fingers like a second thought, as if he forgot for a minute that I had my fingers buried inside him, stroking him.

I take him in again and the bitter-salty-taste fills my mouth. It's a while until I have him where I want, but within minutes he's lost to the feeling of my mouth on his cock and I'm enjoying every second of it. I start stroking myself again and his hips are free to move.

He's thrusting up into my mouth and attempting to watch me from beneath hooded eyes that keep fluttering close with the overwhelming, reaching sensation of being on the edge of orgasm.

Tiny raindrops start to fall around us, and I'm stroking him harder, sucking more fiercely so we can get the fuck out of here before the storm hits.

"Jake, I'm gonna cum…" His hand is tightly squeezing my shoulder, the other grabbing at the wet grass. His thighs quiver uncontrollably as he nears climax.

I moan around his cock, feeling my own orgasm quickly approaching.

The loudest roar of thunder quickens my pace. My heart beats that much faster and this is that much more exciting. Edward is too far gone to notice.

"Oh, God, I'm cumming!" He tenses and spasms. His cock pulses in my mouth, and his essence is hot and sticky going down my throat. I thrust my fingers slowly, careful as his ass clenches around me.

Not too far off, thunder roars again and echoes through the open space, drowning out his cries of ecstasy and completion. He collapses on the grass, completely relaxed and sated as he watches me jerk off.

Moments later, I groan, cumming into my hands, the hot liquid flowing over my fingers. Panting, I wipe us both with my discarded shirt and lie down next to him, letting the periodic drops of rain cool my heated skin.

Linking our fingers, he asks again: "And _why_ haven't we ever done this before?" He's staring at the brilliant flashes of light dancing across the sky.

Thunder rumbles and before I answer, we're lying beneath a downpour of icy cold rain.

Edward hightails it to the car in the nude, laughing all the way there as he watches me scramble for our clothes.

"What the fuck? Edward!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! <strong>

**ScarlettLilly  
><strong>


End file.
